Relay racks provide an efficient method of providing structure for a variety of cross-connect applications. The racks are typically used in a termination closet for the management of wiring systems such as telecommunication wiring systems. Employing a channel in conjunction with the relay rack facilitates the handling, routing, and organizing of things such as cable wires and optical fiber.
Current cable management assemblies include channels that are mounted on the sides of the relay rack. The channels hold bundles of wires that are connected to various cross-connect products held within the center of the relay rack. The channels are mounted by using nut and bolt type fasteners to couple the relay rack to the channels. In addition, nut and bolt type fasteners are commonly used to make any attachments to the channels, such as for securing covers over the front compartments of the channels. The requirement of employing nut and bolt type fasteners to secure the channels and the covers increases costs and creates inefficiency in securing and using the channels.
The design of the current channels creates additional problems. For example, more than one mold is required to form the channels thus increasing costs in making the channels. Also, channels are often broken in shipping and storage because they are not sufficiently durable. In addition, the design of the channel hinders loading and accessing wires in the front and rear compartments of the channel. Specifically, to load the wires in the front compartment, the cover and fasteners must be removed, and to load the wires in the rear compartment, the wires must be weaved through gates. Moreover, the covers and gates obstruct access to the wires in the front and rear compartments.
An additional problem is that the current channels fail to provide means for efficiently securing and organizing the numerous wires making it difficult for an operator to access the wires and the cross-connect products on the rack.
Examples of prior art cross-connect products are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 5,765,698 to Bullivant.